


A Meal in Her Memory

by 100dabbo



Series: IGRPDC 2021 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of Robert's mother. To his father's chagrin, his grief supersedes his appetite.
Series: IGRPDC 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	A Meal in Her Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2:-  
> Prompt: “Get Over It”  
> Genre: Pre-Canon  
> Word Count: 300 to 350 words, inclusive

The anniversary was never easy. Never easy for Robert, at least.

His father would still make the effort to be present, call off any overseas Sydney trips and business meetings for the evening of to ensure his attendance at the dinner table with his one and only son, just to ease the pain, just to remind him that it was only one parent he’d lost.

But it might as well have been both.

Cold food sat on Robert’s plate, untouched save for the fork shifting each item’s position from one lip of the dish to the other, the cool metal scraping against fine china. 

The scene might have been what Maurice had thought would be comforting, serving as security to know he was there, but all it did was transport Robert back three years to their exact same places; himself twelve feet away from the household’s patriarch, a wooden chair beneath him, not-so-stale tears drying on his eyelashes.

The two were soundless, really nothing to be said, and all but the occasional sniffle and drag of the fork could stave them from a still atmosphere of true silence. Mealtime was supposed to be family time, but how could it be that when Robert Fischer didn’t feel like he even had one.

Appetite-less and starved from affection, he knew it was time to leave the table after just ten minutes of being seated. He rose, chair dragging behind him, fork clattering on his plate, hand rising to swipe the residue of a pain-stricken tear. Maurice lifted his head and finally opened his mouth.

“Sit back down.”

His glare was burning into him as soon as Robert looked up; blue, iced over eyes, wet with the memories of his late mother, versus the deep and angered ones of his father, furrowed over by the brim of his brows. Perhaps he thought it was disrespectful of the dead to leave a memorial meal like this. Perhaps he thought it was disrespectful to himself for his imprudent son to part without a modicum of permission.

“Sit down,” Maurice repeated, “and get over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥ Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
